1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a splint and more specifically it relates to a traction splint device for efficiently providing aid to a person suffering from a broken or damaged lower extremity, such as but not limited to the femur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Splint devices have been in use for years to stabilize a person's leg when they are suffering from a broken, fractured, or damaged lower extremity, such as a femur, thigh bone, etc. Prior art splints generally fail in that they do not sufficiently stay affixed to the individual during movement. In addition, prior art splints can be uncomfortably to wear and difficult to affix to the lower extremity of the person. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved traction splint device for efficiently providing aid to a person suffering from a broken or damaged lower extremity, such as but not limited to the femur.